In the design of electronic components for use in desktop computer systems, the openings to the disk drives must be accessible to the operator. It is desirable to shield those openings from view for aesthetic reasons while at the same time providing a movable device, such as a door, whereby access to the devices may be re-established at any time the operator desires.
By placing a door over the openings to the disk drives or other devices within the frame of the electronic device, the devices are shielded from view but readily accessible.
It is necessary to hold the door in a fully closed position in order to maintain a pleasant appearance as well as to permit the door to open fully to provide free access to the components behind the door.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to detent the door in a fully closed position and to then permit the door of the closure assembly to open to the fully open position and to remain in either of the positions without being held by the operator.
It is another object of the invention to detent the door in at least the closed position.